Gaialicious
by RaMenAddicT
Summary: Gai and Lee sing the song Fergailicious, with changed lyrics! Funny ending, well I guess... NO PAIRINGS! [oneshot][New!: edited]


**Sarah Rebeca and I got this idea! I figured it might make an interesting story!**

**The song belongs to Fergie, but I changed the lyrics a little…**

**I don't own Naruto either!**

"Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it

The beat that I'm banging is dee-licious" Lee sang at the top of his lungs.

"Gai-alicious definition make them youth go loco

"They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo

"You could see you, you can not squeeze me

"I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy

"I got reasons why I tease 'em

Chicks just come and go like seasons." Gai began to sing, as he danced (his own choreography).

"Gai-alicious, I Gai-alicious

But no, I ain't promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that junk is just fictitious

I blow kisses." Gai blew a kiss to a nearby girl, who ducked the kiss and briskly ran away

"That puts them chicks on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got!" Gai pointed to himself.

"four, tres, two, uno!" Lee screamed.

"So delicious! It's hot, hot!

So delicious I put them chicks on rock, rock

So delicious they wanna slice of what I got

Gai-alicious!" Gai sung, he wiggled his hips and continued his cheesy dancing.

"t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!" Lee chimed in.

"Gai-alicious def-, Gai-alicious def-, Gai-alicious def- (some how, the last def echoed even though Gai, did not have a microphone. And he was outside.)

Gai-alicious definition makes them youths go crazy

They always claim to know me

Comin' to me call me Gai

I'm the G to the A, I, G to the A to the I

And can't no other sensei put it down like me" Gai squatted down on the ground.

"I'm Gai-alicious, so delicious

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness" Gai popped back up and pointed at Lee, who blushed at the mention of his name.

"I put yo' youth on rock rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got" Gai pointed to himself again.

"four, tres, two, uno!" Lee screamed.

"Sensei, Sensei, Sensei

If you really want to train me

You get some patience

Maybe then you'll get a taste

I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey

It's so tasty, tasty, It'll drive you crazy!" Lee sang (really terribly).

"G to the A to the I, G, A, I, Gai you tasty, G to the A to the I, G, A, I Gai you tasty

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Gai!" Lee screamed.

"NICE GUY POSE!" Lee and Gai struck nice guy pose 27.

"All the time I turn around always peoples gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my" Gai stopped, he hadn't realized that was mentioned in the lyrics.

"uuhh" Lee murmured, Why had his sensei stopped the song of youthfulness?

"I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little Kakashi I don't wanna take your chick!

And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the girls wanna eat it

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

Cuz' they say I'm…" Gai sung.

"Delicious, So delicious

But no I ain't promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that junk is just fictitious

I blow kisses mmmwwahhh" Gai below a kiss to Kurenai, who was unfortunately walking down the street. She dodged the kiss and began walking over to Gai.

"And she be walking down the block just to watch what I got" Gai slicked back his hair.

"four, tres, two, uno

So delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

So delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

So delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

He's Gai-alicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

"It's so delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

So delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

So delicious aye, aye, aye, aye

He's Gai-alicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t!" Lee continued to sing. Not bothering to notice that Kurenai was now beating up his sensei.

"G to the A to the I G A I, Gai you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y Gai you tasty

T to the A to the S T E Y Gai you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the

"T to the A to the S T E Y Gai you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y Gai you tasty

T to the A to the S T E Y Gai you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..."

Lee stopped, finally he realized Kurenai was punching Gai. "Don't you ever blow me a kiss again, Gai, you freak!" Kurenai screamed, she kicked Gai in the stomach. He hurdled into a tree and lay unconscious.

------------------------------------------

"I can't believe our sensei is such a freak!" Tenten screamed.

"You've met the guy, the word freak fits him perfectly." Neji murmured.

"Do you think Gai-sensei is GAY!" Tenten screamed.

"Why, would think that." Neji muttered.

"Because, he was singing Fergalicious! Any guy who sings that song has to be GAY!" Tenten screamed.

"Whatever, Tenten, since practice is over we should go…" Neji murmured. He jumped out of the tree, to see Gai unconscious at the base of it.

"Neji! Kurenai knocked Gai-sensei unconscious!" Lee screamed, tears running down his cheek, "Why Gai-sensei, he was so full of the power of YOUTH!"

"Lee, he was asking for it." Neji said, under his breath. Quickly he left and ran to his house. "Neji-licious, Neji-licious definition makes the girls go LOCO!" Neji sung to himself, as he wiggled his shoulders. "What's wrong with me!" Neji screamed, he ran into his house and never let himself listen to the song Fergalicious again.

**That's it! Sorry it was so long. Please review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
